


One Night Girl

by RocknRoll_Goddess



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll_Goddess/pseuds/RocknRoll_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sunrise<br/>Slipping through the trees and it looks so pretty in your eyes<br/>I guess I got carried away, kept you out here all night<br/>I hope you don’t mind<br/>By the smile I see on your face, I think you’re havin’ a good time<br/>A good time”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a story about our favorite couple, waking up together for the first time. I kinda got inspired by a part of Blake's lyrics that leaked yesterday and felt the need to write about it. It's only loosely based on that song though, since I obviously only know a tiny part of what it really is about, so it might not even make sense anymore on Friday. But whatever. I hope you guys like it! Leave comments and let me know what you think! :) ♥
> 
> This might become a series of one shots, inspired by his songs ;)

_“Sunrise_  
Slipping through the trees and it looks so pretty in your eyes  
I guess I got carried away, kept you out here all night  
I hope you don’t mind  
By the smile I see on your face, I think you’re havin’ a good time  
A good time”

 

 

Warmth. That's the first thing he feels when his sleep clouded mind slowly returns to reality. His thoughts are not yet making sense, still a dizzying whirlwind of emotions and memories, loosely connecting somewhere in the abyss of his subconsciousness. His eyes are still too heavy from sleep to open and besides, he'd much rather indulge in this feeling, this warmth, that seems so unfamiliar and yet comforting at the same time, and for a few seconds until he fully regains his senses, he's not quite sure where exactly this feeling is coming from. Until he remembers.

 

_Her - pressed against his door the second it closes behind them, hurried kisses, embarrassingly loud moans, clothes leaving a trail behind them._

 

_Her naked skin underneath his fingertips - creamy, soft, almost like silk, begging to be touched._

 

_Their bodies tangled in his cold, white sheets – loving, exploring, memorizing._

 

_Her - gracefully moving on top of him, her hands tightly grasping the sheets, her breathy moans in his ear almost too much to bare._

 

_Her face – aroused, blissful, pure ecstasy clouding her chocolate eyes as she comes undone beneath him, legs wrapping tighter around his hips, back arching in a beautiful bow, his name rolling off her lips like a prayer._

 

He can't help but to relish these moments a bit longer, to bathe in the memory of last night's happiness and tranquility and then he feels _it_ again. Warmth. Spreading through his body like a slow burning fire, reaching every bone, every cell, winding around his heart in a tight grip, making it beat faster with joy.

An energy so powerful that it seems to take up his whole being. Gone is the loneliness and sadness that seemed to have surrounded him during the past few months, gone is the numbness in his joints that made it hard for him to get out of bed most days, gone is that heart wrenching longing deep within, that had consumed his entire soul since they first saw each other again in June. The longing for her.

That beautiful angel, wrapped up safely in his arms with her head tucked under his chin and her hand resting on his chest, fitting so perfectly into his side that it almost feels as if this is where she was ought to be all this time. Her blonde hair is tickling his nose, her sweet scent is wrapping itself around him like a blanket and she's softly breathing into his neck, making his skin burn and his heart dance and suddenly just the feeling of her isn't enough anymore.

 

Gwen. That's the first thing he sees when his eyes finally open for the first time this morning. He takes in her beautiful face, looking so peaceful in the early morning light, a small, content smile gracing her pink lips, her soft breath tickling the skin of his neck. He sees her perfectly shaped brows furrow adorably and feels her tiny hand tighten it's grip on his shirt and that's all it takes for his emotions to run wild. He feels proud, cause he's the one responsible for that beautiful smile on her face, the first real one in weeks. He feels protective, because she looks so small in his arms and because he can't believe that this amazing, wonderful woman trusted him with her soul and body. He feels scared, because suddenly the thought of loosing her or loosing that precious bond between them seems unbearable. And he feels incredulous, because how in the world did he, an undeserving country hick from Oklahoma, end up with the most amazing, gorgeous, badass woman to ever walk this earth. He can't help but stare for a few more minutes, his eyes wandering up and down her body. From her make up less, sleepy face and her tousled, sexy as hell bed hair, along her throat, where he spies a hickey that reminds him of last night's activities; over her perfect body, barely covered in white linen, down her legs- her long, long legs that he's been wanting to touch since forever. When he finally looks back up, his ocean blue eyes meet hers, a molten chocolate brown, he wants to live in. Outside the sunrise is slipping through the trees and it couldn't look prettier, reflecting in her eyes. He smiles at her then, a small, soft smile, barely there, before he gets lost in her again. Her gaze on him is warm in the slightly chilly bedroom, full of so many things he can't decipher yet nor has the right to. He can't help but lean in, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, that she doesn't return. But the look she gives him, when her hand softly strokes across his naked chest, tells him everything he needs to know. It's a thank you, he knows, and it's a slightly unsure 'are we really doing this' at the same time. But most importantly, it's full of love.

And maybe, he realizes, maybe this unfamiliar and yet comfortable feeling he woke up with, wasn't warmth. Maybe it was love.

 

But then he remembers who they are, who she is and how special she is and how rare, and how there is no way in the world he did anything good enough in this life to deserve her love. But he doesn't want this to be nothing either. Because he's in too deep already and because she makes him happy in a way nobody ever did and because she's saving him one kiss at a time, one smile at a time and he likes to think that he's saving her too. So he decides to take the risk, to jump off the cliff into the deep unknown and lay it all out there and if she breaks his heart, then so be it. At least he'll know that there was something between them, if only for one night.

 

“Please tell me you don't regret this”, his voice is nothing more than a breath,against her lips, a deep southern drawl, quieter than a summer breeze. The emotions present in his voice are loud though, honest and clear amidst all the confusing thoughts in her own mind. There is fear, of rejection or acceptance she's not sure; there is hope audible in a tiny quiver of his voice, almost as if he doesn't dare to believe in a better future, and there is admiration. For her as a friend, for her as a lover, for that precious thing that's just beginning to blossom between them and she knows. Knows that they're in this together, that they were from the moment they decided that flirting is ok and that trying to be happy after getting their hearts broken is too; knows that no matter how long this will last or how it will end, she'll never regret anything with this man. “I think this is the best decision I've made in my life”. Her smile lights up his whole world then, and maybe he was right all along. Maybe this is love.

 


End file.
